


I love your hands

by Cheshagirl



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hunk is under appreciated, and I can't find any reader fanfics with him, just fluff, my dastardly hands, reader is neutral, so in taking matters into my own hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a tomato after hunk gives you affection</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love your hands

**Author's Note:**

> 1)WHERE IS MY HUNK LOVE STEP IT UP MY DUDES
> 
> 2)I'm not good at being clever or writing fluff???
> 
> 3)big hands

“I love your hands.”

Hunk looks down at your hands, holding his and dragging your fingers across the palm. A blush spreads over his cheeks and he stutters out, “Wh-why?”

You smile and answer, “They're so big, and make me feel safe when you hold me.”

“They're not that big.” He protests weakly, looking away and growing redder. 

You glance at him and raise your eyebrow, placing your hand on his, his fingers easily surpassing yours in length and width. Hunk curls his fingers over yours and brings your hand up to his face. Your heart jumps to your throat when he kisses the back of your hand and murmurs, “I love your hands too.”

You try to respond but can't get anything out as Hunk lays gentle kisses across each knuckle, then turns over your hand to kiss your fingertips. Your face feels hot as you watch your boyfriends display of affection. You swear he can hear the thumping of your heart and you clutch your pants tightly with your free hand. 

Hunk has moved his kisses to your palm and wrist before he looks up at you with half lidded eyes. He reaches his free hand up to cup your cheek, once again making you feel like a child in size. He smirks and jokes, “You're a very hot tomato right now.”

Your response is immediate, “I'm always a hot tomato around you.”

Hunk smiles and pulls you toward him to press a gentle kiss to each of your cheeks before landing on your lips. 

“I love all of you, tomato.” He says, smiling against your lips.


End file.
